Raw
by holdmetight123
Summary: I'm sitting here, in this downpour, waiting for the police to drive by again. I'm sitting here, trying to ignore the constant falling of the rain. Gekkostate... my last refuge. I'm raw material for them
1. Chapter 1

Pitter patter pitter patter…

_Pitter patter pitter patter…_

The rain falling on my already wet clothing did not annoy me, no, it only made me sadder. I'm sitting here, in this downpour, holding onto a worn out ref board, waiting for a rise in trapar waves. I'm sitting out here in this rain, at the age of fifteen, waiting for the police to drive by and not notice me again. I'm sitting here, waiting for absolutely nothing. The only reason is because I've got no place of my own; I've been disowned. Why you may ask? I can't remember.

But Renton's supposed to come tonight. He's supposed to bring me to the Gekkostate. Yet I can't go, not looking like this. My clothes are over-saturated with rain, tears are falling down my checks, and my ref board is faulty. I can't do it.

I want to join.

But I can't move.

"Sharra?" asked a voice from the rain.

It was him. He'd come. But he startled me, I was so lost in my own thoughts, that I didn't hear him approach

I was going to answer him, but all that came out was a dry cough.

"_Renton! Is she there?" _ asked an electric voice

"Yeah Holland, she is. But I'm going to need Mischa ready."

"_Is she sick?"_ asked the electric voice.

"I think so…"

I closed my eyes and slumped over onto my board. I felt somebody pick me up.

"My.. my board," I stated stupidly

"We'll get it, don't worry."

And I let myself fall asleep as he lifted on the trapar.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in my mother's parlor, left hand folded daintily over my right, and not really listening to what this new suitor

Chapter Two

_I was sitting in my mother's parlor, left hand folded daintily over my right, and not really listening to what this new suitor was saying. All I knew was that I was fifteen, he was in his forties and my dad was way too old-fashioned for this world. I mean come on; I'll sit here with a bodice on for a guy my age, but not some creep that went to work with my dad._

"_Did you like this suitor, Sharra?" asked my mother after Mr. Creepy left._

"_No, I didn't like him. He was too old," I replied curtly. A lady should never be rude… Bah! Screw this lady stuff._

"_That's too bad," replied my dad, "he was a nice guy. He would have made a better husband than any of those teenaged boys you ogle so."_

"_Go change Sharra and then you may go outside to play with your cousin. But there's another suitor coming in an hour, so don't get too dirty," said my mom as she scooted me out the door._

_FINALLY! Some real clothes that I could breathe in, I thought as I pulled on a high collared black hoodie, grey skinny jeans and mid-calf walking boots. I went over to the mirror and pulled my brown hair into a braid that reached the middle of my back. I flung open the window and hopped onto the lawn where my cousin was lifting on his new ref board._

"_Hey Dan, how's the trapar today?" I asked as I jogged up to him._

"_It's not too bad, perfect for a newbie to try it out, if you wanna give it a shot, Lady Sharra," he teased and he handed me his board. I'd been hounding him at every visit to let me try lifting, but it was always excuse after excuse._

_I steadied myself on the board and lifted off the ground._

"_Hey Sharra, are you sure you've never done this before, cuz I can't believe you're this good."_

"_Dan, I've never even touched a ref board before you came along," I replied_

_Four feet off the ground, I sped the board forwards and circled the propriety once. When I got to where I started, my father was standing in the yard, hands on his hips, giving me the death glare. Oh… Shit…_

"_Sharra get on the ground right now!" he hollered at me; his face was turning beet red._

_I flipped off the board and onto the grass._

"_Do you know what the maid found under your mattress?" he yelled_

"_No sir, I haven't a clue," a lady is always civil, a lady never loses her cool, I repeated these two phrases over in my head until I was certain that I wasn't going to yell._

"_Two years worth of RayOut magazines. Do you know what I loathe about that scum on the Gekkostate? I hate you want to join them, but you can't just as long as you don't have a board."_

"_Father please listen, I was only looking at the pictures-"_

"_Pictures? Pictures of THEM doing stunts and ref boarding around," he screamed, "You are no daughter of mine. You have an hour to pack your things and leave the estate or I'll call the cops," he pointed to the house, and I ran for the door._

_I sprinted down the halls and into my room. I grabbed the tote bag from under my bed, shoved under garments, extra shirts, and insoles into it. I tore pictures off the walls and put them into a waterproof container. My hairbrush, toothbrush and deodorant were next. I pulled an old pair of shoes from the rack, tore out the insoles and dumped my money into my boots._

_I was on the way to the kitchens when Dan stopped me_

"_Sharra, you need this more than I do," he said, pressing his ref board into my hands._

"_Dan, it cost you so much, thank you," was all I could say as he pulled me into a big bear hug. _

"_Even if you're not here Sharra, remember that we love you so much," he said._

_I ran off to the kitchen in tears and threw a few bread rolls into my bag._

"_You've only got ten minutes left mistress," said Cook in a hushed tone._

"_Thank you Cook, tell Mother that I love her," I replied as I bolted out the doors and lifted off into the skies_

I bolted awake at that moment. I was in a white room

"Good morning princess," said a girl sarcastically.

"Ugh, where the hell am I?"

"I'm Talhoe, and you're on the Gekkostate, kid"


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm on the Gekko

"I'm on the Gekko? I can't be," I told her.

"Hell yeah you are. I'm Talhoe, by the way. Mischa'll be here in a couple minutes, kid. She's got some tests to run on you," said the girl beside me.

"I'm Sharra," I told her, "Do you know where my crap's at?"

"Your clothes are in the dryer, your bag's in the closet and your ref board is nowhere to be found," she said as she stood up, "Go find Maurice when Mischa lets you wander around, he's the one who went to go find it."

At that moment, a red headed lady walked through the door. She was dressed in a white lab jacket and was carrying a clipboard. She flipped through a couple printouts and looked at me.

"So you're up Sharra. I'm Mischa, and I'm going to do a couple tests right now, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever. I don't do blood tests by the by. They hurt too much," I complained

It was a couple hours before Mischa was done testing me; flexibility, knowledge and a physical exam were all she said she could do for the moment.

"I'm all done, why don't you get some rest now?" she told me

I curled up on the pillow, and fell asleep quickly

There was an orange light filtering through a small-ish window when I woke up. I was getting the feeling that it was either dawn or dusk, but I couldn't really tell. Mischa had put up one of those curtain things when I was asleep, and there was an outline of somebody on the other side.

I sat up and stretched out; I was stiff from not moving at all.

"Mmmm…" I yawned as I felt my back crack, "can I get up and walk around now?"

I heard a crash as the person on the other side of the curtain fell of their chair and onto the floor

Renton peeked around the curtain and say that I was up. "I'll go get Ms. Mischa," he said, "don't get up until then, okay Sharra?"

"Yeah, whatever," I replied as he ran out of the door in search for Mischa.

I swivelled out of the bed and planted my feet on the floor.

"I'm NOT staying in this bed any longer," I said to my self. It was then and there that the door opened and a couple of kids around my age walked in. There were two guys and one girl. The guys had dark hair and one of them had a scar on his forehead. The girl was blonde and had a big smile on her face.

The older boy turned on his heel and sprinted down the hall.

"Hi!," said the blonde, "I'm Maeter,"


	4. Chapter 4

"Why does everyone pop in when I wake up?" I half muttered to myself, still feeling the grip of sleep.

"Do you want to wake up all be yourself?" asked Maeter.

I planted my feet on the floor, rubbed my eyes, and looked at the blonde girl who was leaning in the doorway, her arms crossed.

"No, I'm just sick of being introduced to people when I feel like I've been through the wringer..." I replied.

The girl's eyes went wide as I pushed myself up off the bed. She ran across the room and pushed me back onto the bed.

"You can't get up yet!" she yelled hysterically.

"And you aren't my mother, or Miss Mischa." I replied.

As if on cue, Mischa walked through the door to see the struggle that was ensuing between her patient and a crew member.

"Girls, please stop. Maeter's right Sharra, you shouldn't be getting out of bed," Mischa pulled Maeter away from my bed, and Maeter stuck her tongue out at me.

"But Maeter," continued Mischa, "if she wants to get up, let her. She'll wish she hadn't tomorrow."

She was right; I could feel a headache starting to rip through my head. I sat down defiantly on the cot, my feet barely skimming the floor.

"What's tomorrow?" I asked.

Maeter laughed, "You're going to start training on your board tomorrow."

"Gah!" I fell back on the cot feeling utterly exhausted. Training tomorrow. I was so not ready.

Talhoe walked into the room. The small hospital room was feeling cramped at that point.

"Hey, you're up again!" she exclaimed, "Mischa, do you think that she'll be able to train tomorrow?"

"Of course she will. Unless her comfortable lifestyle of quitting when things get hard stops her," Maeter's snide remark cut deep.

I sprang up on the cot and lunged for the blonde girl, but unfortunately, my legs didn't want to co-operate. I fell two feet short of the blonde hair, and landed on my chin. My head bounced on the hard floor. Tears formed in the corner of my eyes, but I refused to let them leak out onto my face.

"Oh look, princess hurt herself, and she's crying," jeered Maeter.

"Maeter!," yelled Tahoe, "That's quite enough. Go clean the bathroom!"

"But-" whined the blonde.

"Don't even try. She's sick, and you're making her confidence drop. We need that tomorrow. If Sharra wants to stay, then she has to prove her potential. And since I'm the captain of this ship, you have to obey my orders. Nyah!" Talhoe stuck her tongue out at Maeter, and the blonde stormed out of the room.

"What do you mean by proving myself?"

"Well, Renton wouldn't have picked you up unless he saw potential. Now go to bed," commanded Talhoe, "you'll need sleep."

Even though I had just woken up, I was tired. Mischa helped me up off the floor and back into the cot. After making sure that I was comfortable, the two women left the room, and Talhoe turned out the light.

I lay awake in the dark for a while, processing what had happened in my mind before sleep finally took me captive.


End file.
